


The KING

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [16]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Raul X Guti，无差国王吴和骑士14，一个加冕现场的小片段。*加冕仪式参考路易十四、威廉四世和拿破仑*册封仪式参考亨利四世的巴斯骑士
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	The KING

Raul拢了拢用丝带装饰的祭袍，让外罩的红色王权斗篷不至于滑落下来。祭袍和斗篷上绣着对称的雄狮和花丛，象征着人民的拥戴和帝王的权力。这精美繁缛的里面是一件白色丝绒镶嵌金边的衣服，白鼬皮制成的司蒂恩科克领巾和衬里光滑轻巧，挂着他最爱的荣誉勋章。

他很难想到这件华丽厚重的礼服能穿到他的身上，在他曾经的蓝图里，那金光闪闪的王座离他尤为遥远。他的继承顺位排在最后面，老国王也从来不肯多宠爱他一份。然而在经历流放，战乱，政变等多年混乱后，他竟然踩着无数鲜血与尸体爬上了顶端。

这不是一个好天气，这位即将加冕的年轻国王想着。12月的寒风在窗外呼呼作响，空中阴云密布，稀稀疏疏的阳光从云层的缝隙里漏下来，恰好洒在宫殿门口。Raul要穿过那里，前往阿穆德纳主教堂。

他在门口看见了他信赖的近卫骑士团和举着长矛的士兵们，Morientes牵着他同样被红白相间的绒布点缀的战马，矗立在正中央。他上上下下打量着Raul，似笑非笑地说道：“陛下， 您打扮这么老半天，倒是把我们冷死了。”

Raul先是板着脸瞪了他一眼，随即又笑起来：“少来这一套......前年冬天打仗的时候怎么没听你说冷？”

Morientes知道Raul不喜欢端着架子，如果不是典礼需要，根本不会把自己穿成一个蛋糕。不过如此正式的礼服，怕是一辈子也就穿这么一次了。

Raul跨到白马上，宽大的袖口随着彩绣的斗篷一同自然地垂落在身侧，让他看上去像已经坐到了王位上。但他头上仍然只有一顶翠绿的桂冠，还等待真正皇冠的补充。

“所有人都到了吗？”Raul转过头问Morientes：“所有人？”

Morientes给予了肯定的回复，于是他便放下心似的，有些拘谨地告诉侍从们可以出发了。

一阵阵乐器吹奏声伴随着战马的马蹄声飘荡在马德里的上空，原本安安静静的城市忽然热闹了起来，各个角落里都冒出了手捧鲜花的人，他们被士兵们隔开，堆在街道两侧，期待着国王从中间的空道中走过。Raul的声望极高，他以战争起家，又以战争处决了昏庸无道的旧贵族们，在民众眼里他站在天秤的一端，另一端则是至高无上的教皇。显然，天秤正逐渐往Raul那一边滑去。

教皇是被迫来到马德里为Raul加冕的*，但他并不算在Raul说的“所有人”当中。Raul知道能够出现在教堂里的都是教会的主教和颇有权势的新贵族们，哪怕是外国使节也只能站在后面，但是他执意要求Guti能够参与其中，甚至提议同时举行骑士的册封礼。

这位向来温和优雅的小王子第一次摆出了强硬的态度，冒着和教会撕破脸皮的风险，将这件事提上了议程。尽管有Morientes在中间打圆场，也无法彻底解决双方的矛盾。最后Raul做出了让步，同意在教职任选和授予和审判问题上给予教会更多的自由。

“即使这样，也坚持让Jose在你加冕那天册封？”

“当然，”Raul毫不犹豫地回答：“我说过，没有他就没有现在的我，为他做必要的牺牲永远值得。”

阿穆德纳教堂就在马德里广场对面，在Raul还是个孩子的时候，便去过无数次，这是他头一次觉得路途漫长。年轻的国王不太习惯被人围观的场面，尽管他没有表现在脸上，但是他向人们挥手时，明显心不在焉。他不着边际地回忆前年的这个时候，他在离马德里十万八千里的战场上冻得瑟瑟发抖，怀疑自己见不到明天的太阳，与同伴互相搀扶着回驻扎地，只顾着一遍又一遍地念叨着Guti的名字，让那几个轻飘飘的字母重重地掉在雪堆里。这些还是Morientes复述的，让Raul悄悄红了脸颊。

比起在口头上展露自己脆弱的一面，Raul更擅长保持沉默，并用实际行动回击他人，就像他现在想象着Guti趾高气扬地站在教堂里的场面，陡然生出几分得意来。

阿穆德纳教堂那高耸入云的穹顶终于出现在Raul的视野里，他从马上下来，缓步走进教堂正门，红色的鞋跟砸在大理石地面上，发出声声脆响。他想走得快一些，但是侍从跟在他的身后，牵着斗篷的过长后摆，像硬生生拉住了他那颗急切地心脏。

教皇和大主教站在加冕台上，两旁的侍从端着权杖、宝球和王冠，拥有爵位的贵族们则分列于两侧，在他们当中，Guti的打扮颇为显眼，他身上是很正统的暗银色骑士甲胄，精致的薄金属板甚至看不到接合处，腰带上带着装饰性的宝石，那高耸的有着厚重质感的靴子让他的身姿更加挺拔，微弱的阳光透过彩色玻璃洒在他金色的头发上，他比任何一个贵族都要优雅。

Raul敏锐地发觉Guti的一缕发梢稍微短了一些，他不可察觉的皱了皱眉头。

按照传统，受封的骑士们要在前一天晚上进行领洗，并剪去一截发端，Raul知道Guti有多宝贝他的头发，即使被Raul开多少次玩笑，也要把它们打理的比贵妇还精致。每当Guti在镜子前努力将翘起来的头发梳平整的时候，Raul就安静地望着他，然后在心里暗自承认——他爱死了他这个样子，他的每一个动作都让Raul那光怪陆离的内心世界多出一份奇妙景色，干涸的河流重新流淌出甜美的果汁，云朵中央绽放红色的花朵，长着翅膀的鱼飞到天空上亲吻鸟儿，不再凶残的狼带着狐狸去沙漠里流浪......

Raul愿意为此打破所有陈规，他才不要让那些破教条束缚Guti，然而在他不知道的情况下，教会还是让Guti走了那些无聊的流程。Raul终于表现出一丝不满了，他收起了一直挂在脸上的淡淡笑容，冷着脸走到加冕台前，跪在柔软的红丝绒垫子上，行过涂油礼后，他昂着头颅听大主教吟诵赐福赐，所有人的目光都集中在他的身上，但是他的眼神却不断地往Guti那儿飘。他的骑士今天特意穿上最正式的长身斗篷，斗篷前后甚至还镶着金色垂片，大概是因为过于夺目，周身被衬的黯淡无光的贵族们总是有意无意地排挤他。

Raul很想过去把那些蠢货们推到一边，但无奈他的手被权杖和宝球占满了，黄金制成的“金苹果”端在手里格外沉重，Raul费了好大劲才克制住用它砸死教皇的欲望。

吟诵快要结束的时候，站在加冕台左侧的教士们簇拥着王冠走了过来。国王的王冠被放置在一张用红色天鹅绒铺垫的托盘中，在黄金打造的骨架上镶嵌着白色宝石。王冠的前方，红蓝相间的钻石绕成一圈。王冠的顶部，则是一枚代表着马德里最高王权的摄政王钻石。*

教皇走上前，用双手从托盘中端起了王冠，俯身摘去了Raul原本的桂冠，将王冠轻轻地戴在了那柔软的黑色卷发上。

在贵族和侍从的高呼声中，或许是自己的错觉，Raul仿佛听见了Guti的轻笑，于是他抬起头，恰恰对上那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，那个瞬间其他所有欢呼雀跃或者不服气的人都成了摆设，只需要一个眼神，他们便完全了解了彼此，知晓彼此心中的迫切渴望和隐藏的担忧，以及挡在担忧面前的坚定态度。

Raul不怕权贵，不信神明，走进逆境又从中艰难的爬出来，回到马德里完成他的承诺。如今他已经得到了他想要得到的，却还是固执像一个十七八岁的男孩。将Guti护在身后。

也许他的骑士听到，会嚷嚷着抗议，说国王才是需要被保护的呢。那样Raul也不会拒绝。爱情永远都是相互付出，并在付出中获得满足的。

完成加冕的国王端坐到王座上，按流程来说该轮到教士与贵族的宣誓效忠了，但是Raul却抬手制止了他们。

“下面应该是为Gutierrez骑士进行册封吧？”

一句疑问句被他说出了陈述句的效果，全场哗然。教皇的脸色很尴尬，却没有反驳什么。

如Raul所料的，Guti终于露出了他惯有的那副趾高气扬。

Guti单膝跪在方才Raul跪过的垫子上，垂着脑袋听教皇颤颤巍巍的声音在教堂里回响，他想嘲笑这群家伙，被Raul耍的团团转，但转念想到Raul为了今天的册封做出的妥协，他在心里又叹了口气。

Raul看上去温温柔柔的，在原则问题上却谁也劝不动。Guti记得自己跟着Morientes训练的头几天，Raul总喜欢跑来观望，生怕出什么事似的，反复提醒Morientes“手下留情”，搞的Morientes都不耐烦了。

“你有本事，你来教他！”

Raul瞥了一脸不高兴的Guti，把一句“好”吞回了肚子里。

后来Guti开始随着骑士团四处奔走历练，Raul也是千叮咛万嘱咐，惹的他冲Morientes抱怨：“他怎么什么都担心......”

教皇的停顿打断了Guti的思绪，他疑惑地抬起眼皮，望见一直沉默不语的Raul站起身，从教皇手里接过了那柄由马德里最好的工匠们精心打造的佩剑，天然象牙制成的剑柄上雕刻着他的全名和皇家徽章，而剑鞘上则刻着十字架和花体字“ Te daré la Corona de la vida.”（赐予你生命的冠冕）。在打造它的时候，Guti经常去围观，Raul告诉他这柄剑一定要由他亲自赐给他，还被Guti当成了玩笑话。

然而现在，Raul真的将它执在了手中，也不顾教皇和大主教的煞白脸色和贵族们的惊异目光，将它搁在了Guti的肩膀上。

大概是Raul常年持剑的手腕分担了大部分力的缘故，那柄剑架在肩上并不算重，但是Guti却能够实实在在感受到它的重量，那是Raul给予他的信任，守护，和沉寂却浓烈的爱意，他要用所有的仰慕和忠诚去回报的，以至于不惜献上自己的生命。

直到此刻，他才觉得自己真正意义上的成为了一名骑士，有了可以效忠的国王。

他的这位国王面容沉静，两道剑眉下是一双棕黑色的深邃眼睛，用足够深情的目光凝视着金发的骑士，嘴角不自觉的扬起了一个微小弧度。

他知道如果自己转转眼珠，一定会看到周围人的躁动不安的小动作，听见他们的窃窃低语。但他才不想那么做，他要将Guti的身影长久的留存在记忆中，连着教堂外不知何处的钟声，鸟鸣，礼炮轰响一同放进自己的那个永恒的世界里。

长剑从右肩转到了左肩，Raul特意摒弃了宗教式的礼仪，没有再去拍Guti的后背，直接开始了宣誓，这个举动权当是对教会强制让Guti剪了头发的回敬。

Raul的嗓音都用不着有多响亮，他站立在加冕台上，居高临下地正对着教堂里最大的十字架，缓慢而坚定的念着烂熟于心的词句。Guti重复诵着这段话，霎时间偌大的教堂里只能听见他们两个人的声音。

"I will be kind to the weak."

"I will be brave against the strong."

我将友好对待弱者，我将勇敢面对强者。

Raul早已期待着这一天的到来，从他们偷偷去训练场看骑士们训练，Guti说出那些话的年纪起，懵懵懂懂的小王子就刻在了心里。对于自己的未来，他有无数或好或坏的打算，但是对于Guti，却始终只有一个结局。

"到那时，我做你的骑士。"

他想，我在还没有爱上他的时候，在还弱小的没人在乎的时候，便已经将他视为最信赖的人。

"I will help those who call me for help."

"I will help my brother knight."

我将帮助那些请我帮助的人，我将帮助我的骑士兄弟们。

而即使Raul不受宠，被打压，在流放的传言里生死未卜，Guti也同样相信Raul总有一天会回到马德里，带着他的骑士们毁灭旧的秩序，建立新的王朝。而自己有幸活到了这个时候，与骑士们成了同胞。

他喜欢和Morientes相处，或许因为他们都足够了解Raul。

"他不是什么事都担心，"Morientes纠正道："他只是担心你而已。"

于是Guti得以知道Raul在异国的岁月里都经历了什么，从怎样的冰原上穿过，又翻过怎样高大的山群。一切艰险都挡不住他崛起的脚步，唯独在遇到Guti时，毫不掩饰地把最不舍的一面摊开在他眼前。

Guti忍不住猜测，Raul一定是欧罗巴最护短的国王。

”I will be true to my friends.“

我将忠诚地对待朋友。

教堂内的天花板和回廊铺满色彩缤纷的线条和图案装饰，壁画上的耶稣注视着闪烁的烛光。在这种场合Raul居然回忆起他们一起策划着加冕仪式，要如何风光盛大，或者如何华丽隆重。Raul不愿意坐马车，侍从们极力劝说，都被他赶了出去。

Guti在一边捏着嗓子煽风点火，学他们说话：“陛下，您坐马车也很威风的。”

Raul不轻不重地踢了他一脚，笑着让他闭嘴：“那你倒是和我一起坐马车啊。”

“我不要，”Guti倒是嫌弃起来了：“王后才坐那个。”

Raul无奈地想那你还让我坐，怕不是要找机会调侃我。他将胳膊搭在Guti腰上，凑过去黏黏糊糊地索吻：“你不就是吗。”

结果他还是无法抛弃自己的习惯，选择了熟悉的战马。他曾经骑着它跋山涉水，历经千帆，和自己的骑士朋友们从边境走向王宫，现在即将要奔往教堂。

“I will be faithful in love.”

我将真挚地对待爱情。

“我将真挚地对待爱情”

最后一句宣誓词从Guti口中吐出来，融化在教堂的坟墓似的、腐败的气息里。赤身裸体的十二尊天使雕像安静地见证着这庄重的一幕，看他们挥洒自己破碎的灵魂，用长剑与王冠将仪式点缀地仿佛一场婚礼。Guti想，自己的一生可能还会有很多承诺的机会，但没有一次比这句更要虔诚。就像他为了Raul放下了自己的高傲，剪去最爱的金发般，他为他的国王献上骑士那至死不渝的爱情。

Raul亲吻Guti左脸颊，带着一丝炫耀的意味，然后将长剑扣紧在剑带上，再交予金与银的马刺。他的手指上戴着一枚不起眼的戒指，随着他的动作在Guti的眼前晃来晃去。后者的睫毛轻轻颤动着，不知道在想什么。

Raul决定等这神圣的一整个白天都结束了，一定要问他当时是不是在后悔没有坐上他的马车？

不过，这一个整个白天实在太难熬了，Raul不得不重新骑上骏马，到街上巡游一圈。前几天Morientes还私底下吐槽说Raul变成了观赏的动物。

“就像英格兰兔子，或者绵羊。”

Guti反驳道：“是狐狸——”

再不情愿，Raul也没有办法，全城人都想目睹新国王的容颜，并借此寻求一个狂欢的机会。

护卫着国王的防卫由贵族骑士和重装军团组成，再跟着精挑细选的步兵。Guti自然离Raul最近，当浩浩荡荡的队伍向前行进的时候，他帖到Raul身边，小声说道：“感觉如何？”

Raul直视前方，嗫嚅着回答：“什么感觉如何？”

“你现在可是国王了，”Guti的语气听上去有些自豪，好像喝多了葡萄酒：“没有不一样的感觉吗？”

当然有，褪去早晨的兴奋，他感觉有点疲倦，以及礼服太重了，想赶紧换个轻松的装束。还觉得礼炮声太吵了，他差点没听清Guti在说什么。

然而除此之外，并没有不一样的感觉了。即使他功成名遂，众望所归，又或者韶华逝去，一无所有，有些东西仍然不会改变。

他依旧是只固执的狐狸，跟着狼群中最威风凌凌的那只狼一同流浪到沙漠的尽头。

END

*为了不让老吴大冬天跑到罗马去，只好学着拿破仑的做法了。

*关于王冠：西班牙王室穷到没有一个拿的出手的大王冠，干脆按照皇马队徽的王冠写了。


End file.
